Data center managers and customers face a growing challenge managing the cooling and electrical specifications of information technology (IT) equipment deployed in data centers. The amount of power and system-level airflow for suitable operation and performance has dramatically increased over the past decade due to exponential increases in device performance concurrent with similarly remarkable reductions in system sizes and form factors. Nameplate power information on servers is defined as a maximum value specified for regulatory compliance and, accordingly, is much higher than actual power consumption. Typically, manufacturers do not supply system-level airflow specifications and, if specified, only a single maximum airflow requirement is defined in technical documentation that is not readily available to most customers. The maximum airflow specification is usually included only on labels or in documentation and merely identifies a qualified, ambient temperature range of the product. Although the temperature specifications may also be tested manually for site planning, such usage is tedious to accomplish, particular when specified on multiple possibly diverse systems, components, and devices, each with different usage and diverse requirements.